Detention Center
by SonicMario33
Summary: Phoenix Wright thinks as he is being detained in the Detion Center.


The Detention Center.

He was all to familiar with this place by now. The bleak, grey walls with but a single chair resting in front of a table that was split in two by a piece of security glass. One side of the room had a door that led to the interrogation area.

He had met many clients here. Some were nice people, if a little frustrating. Some, however, were rude and full of themselves. Each time, however, he had pulled through for them and cleared their name. Each time he did, there was always a spark of happiness in their eyes. They knew this man in a blue suit had saved their lives.

However, that same man was on the opposite side of the Detention Center.

Phoenix Wright. Former ace attorney. Part time pianist, full time father. And yet again, he found himself sitting in a cell.

The last time this happened, he was a bumbling fool. A love struck puppy who would do anything his beloved asked of him. Now, though? Phoenix Wright, the same man who took down Manfred Von Karma? Saved the lives of dozens of innocents?

He knew all this worry was for naught. He knew he would be declared not guilty, just like last time. He knew everything would be fine. Like last time.

Last time.

It was thanks to Mia Fey that he was able to stand there. She had rescued him, trained him… And even now, beyond the grave, watches him and smiles down on him.

But would she still be smiling now?

To see the legendary Phoenix Wright locked up again? Despite her hard work? He was given a second chance all those years ago, and here he was, throwing it away.

He knew these thoughts meant nothing.

He wasn't afraid. Why should he be? He would be declared not guilty.

These thoughts meant nothing.

Mia told him to always keep a clear head. And he was trying to. But how can one remain calm as the threat of loosing everything lingers on the horizon?

What if he wasn't found innocent? He gets declared guilty, and is hauled to the prison and is put on Death Row…

Phoenix Wright was not afraid of dying. No, he was afraid of leaving loose ends.

His daughter. Trucy. What would become of her after his execution? Would she mourn? Or would she simply shrug and move on?

That thought meant everything.

He had one thing to fight for now. His daughter. Say his seven years of planning to reform the law fall into ashes. If his plan fails. It would not be the end of the world.

He would still be a pianist. He would still be Phoenix Wright. He would still be a father. He would not try again. No, not another seven years to waste. He would instead move on. Raise his daughter.

It was times like this he wished Mia was there. And in previous times, she was. Even after her death, she would be channeled by either Pearl or Maya.

Pearl and Maya Fey.

Oh, how he missed them. When Maya had first left, she had made it sound like the village was so far away. On the edge of the world or something. But no. They were both so close to him.

When Maya was his assistant, the two became fast friends. And despite the constant trials, the two always made time to have fun. Eating burgers, going to fairs, watching movies, it made both Maya and Pearl happy.

He never told them, but the constant fun drained his oh so small funds from trials. He never told them, despite not having any money to spend for himself. The smiles on their faces were worth it.

Especially Maya's.

The way her face brightened when she smiled always made Phoenix glad. When she would cheer for him during or after trials, or even just watching the Steel Samurai. Her smile made him smile.

He wished he could see her again. His time as a father prevented any trips to the village, though. The talent agency didn't exactly bring in a lot of money, and Trucy's frequent accidents while preforming wasted many dollars.

And it wasn't like Maya could simply ignore her duties as the Master to come and visit him. No, she was far to selfless for that. He knew she missed him dearly, but he also knew why she never came around.

But it was times like these, as the tears began to fall, that he wished she could be a little more selfish.


End file.
